


The Gala

by Foreverwriting123



Series: Batman X Reader Series [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: A bit of sex thrown in for good measures, Batfleck - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Inspired by tumblr prompts, gala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverwriting123/pseuds/Foreverwriting123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Heads turn and cameras flash as he stepped out of the black Mercedes-Benz. Your attention turns to the sudden craze of flashing cameras and you try not to stare but it’s too hard to resist at what is presented before you.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>His strong jaw and chin are slightly scruffy, as though he didn't intend to shave for the occasion but he makes it work. His dark chestnut hair is combed back and his slate coloured suit brings out his complexion.</i></p><p>  <i>“If you stare at him any longer his clothes will magically fall off,” a young man holding a clipboard mumbles.</i></p><p>  <i>You, being the budding reporter for the Daily Planet, can only turn back at the young man, daring to ask the unthinkable.</i></p><p>  <i>“Who is he anyways?”</i></p><p>  <i>Instantly the man looks up at you with knitted brows of disapproval.</i></p><p>  <i>“Seriously? You don’t know who that it? That’s Mr.Bruce Wayne.</i></p><p> </p><p>You attend a gala to interview the best celebrities the city has to offer but who knew a certain someone would leave you left speechless..</p><p> </p><p>  <b>(Basically a Batman x Reader fic because I suck at writing good summaries)</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gala

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, I am a huge marvel and DC fan and lately my friend and I have been having a bit of fun with writing and I thought I might as well post my little piece onto this beautiful website.
> 
> Inspired by Batman V Superman and a few tumblr prompts I somehow managed to write this and I hope you all like it! 
> 
> {There probably will be a few spelling and grammar mistakes but I will fix them as soon as I can!}

Heads turn and cameras flash as he stepped out of the black Mercedes-Benz. Your attention turns to the sudden craze of flashing cameras and you try not to stare, but it’s too hard not to resist looking at what is presented before you.

A tall man steps out to present himself to the crowd. 

His has what appears to be a strong jaw and chin that is slightly scruffy, as though he had no intention to shave for the occasion, but he makes it work. His dark chestnut hair is combed back and his slate coloured suit brings out his complexion. He looks charming for a celebrity.

“If you stare at him any longer his clothes will magically fall off,” a young man holding a clipboard mumbles.

You, being the budding reporter for the Daily Planet, can only turn back at the young man, daring to ask the unthinkable.

“Who is he anyways?”

Instantly the man looks up at you with knitted brows of disapproval.

“Seriously? You don’t know who that it? That’s Mr.Bruce Wayne, multi billionaire industrialist of Wayne Enterprises.” He returns to looking at his clipboard, his dark suit gleaming while the camera’s flash.

You give a quick glance back at the mysterious man before heading in Lex Luthor’s grand gala. You were only able to attend due to your timid personality. “You wouldn’t cause a stir,” they said. “You’ll keep quiet and just interview who we tell you to.”

Inside large lights glisten contentedly as a large crowd has gathered in the spacious area. Women dressed in long elegant gowns and men in fine attire all stand, sipping from champagne glasses while you feel out of place with your vintage black dress you found yesterday out of pure luck. But it does help maintain one asset under control. 

You watch Bruce Wayne from across the room as you try to be inconspicuous to the other people at the Luthor gala. You are here to interview a few rich people, mainly Lex Luthor who is the proud owner of Luthor Corp and the one running this party. You’ve been instructed to get whatever “scoop” you can even though you are an investigative reporter and not a society one. You don’t even understand why Perry sent you here and it annoys you greatly. You would love to be anywhere but here.

But even so, even if you want to just pack up your notepad and pen and leave, you can’t stop watching Bruce Wayne who apparently was born into old money from a blue blooded family. How you had never heard of him before since many people seem to have heard of Bruce Wayne, the famous playboy philanthropist. Many people also seem to want to get into Bruce Wayne’s pants and though you can definitely see the appeal — You’re not blind, after all – you don’t dare allow your mind to cast upon such a thing. 

But, evwn you can see how handsome Bruce Wayne is — you don’t understand why they throw themselves so easily at him and why he just stands there and allows it to happen. Bruce Wayne seems to play right into their advances and maybe even enjoys it a little too much.

You look down at your phone and read the information you dug up about Bruce Wayne. It’s only the minimal stuff like how his parents died when he was eight and how he does a lot of charity work. The article also comments on the man’s reputation with women which seems rather intriguing to say the least. Stashing your cell phone back into your pocket, you decide to pluck up the courage and approach Bruce Wayne.

As you get closer to the billionaire who has caught your eyes as soon as he arrived in his slick black car and walked onto the red carpet, you see that quite frankly, your opinion of the man was wrong before. Bruce Wayne isn’t just handsome, no, even in his aging he’s still down right gorgeous.  
You swallow and call out. “Mr. Wayne.” You both shake hands and you make a point to look Bruce Wayne into his blue eyes that are just as pretty as the rest of him. “ Y/N, reporting for the Daily Planet.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Bruce says, looking you up and down while you try not to shuffle on your feet. Bruce is taller than you by a few inches so it is hard not to look up.

“Mind if I ask you a few questions?” You ask nervously, still trying to keep your eyes on Bruce’s in order to not look Bruce up and down as well.

Bruce smiles easily but it doesn’t quite reach your eyes. “Okay, sure.”

“Well there’s actually one question I have in particular that I am most interested in and I think you would be the perfect person to ask since you’re from Gotham.”  
Bruce’s eyebrow rises in question.  
“What’s your position on the Bat vigilante in Gotham?”

Bruce’s smile immediately falls as he stares at you for a few seconds before one corner of his mouth twitches up into a small, amused smirk. “Whatever do you mean, Y/N?”

“Well,” you gulp before continuing. “Civil liberties are being trampled on in your city. People are living in fear and the Bat vigilante thinks he’s above the law. Don’t you think that’s wrong?”

Bruce doesn’t answer right away but his smirk grows. “If this is your way of making a good first impression, Y/N, then you’re going about it all wrong.”  
You don’t reply and allow Bruce to continue. “The Daily Planet criticizing those who think they’re above the law is… a little hypocritical, wouldn’t you say?”  
You open your mouth to defend the paper you work for, but Bruce continues to ramble on, not daring to give any room for you to speak. “Considering every time your hero saves a cat out of a tree you write a puff piece editorial about an alien who could burn the whole place down.”

You aren’t sure whether you should be impressed that Bruce has kept up on news about Superman or if you should be offended. You only end up saying, “Most of the world doesn’t share your opinion, Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce looks away and for a minute the man seems older, more broken than first meets the eyes. “Maybe it’s the Gotham City in me; we just have a bad history with freaks dressed like clowns.” Bruce looks you up and down again, as if he believes his opinion on Superman is more superior than anyone’s else’s. 

You remember reading about the joker, a psychopath who terrorizes Gotham and its people, killing them and thinking it all a joke. You don’t know how Bruce can compare Superman to such an evil person and this time you decide to be offended.

You are just about to say something to back up your view when the two of them are interrupted. “Why hello you two!” You both look over to see Lex Luthor standing there with a smile. He claps and motions towards Bruce. “Bruce Wayne meets Y/N.” He claps again. “Ah, I love it. I love bringing people together.” You glance at Bruce from the corner of your eyes but the man has all his attention on Lex. “How are we?”

Lex and Bruce shake hands and you don’t miss Bruce looking annoyed. “Lex.”

Lex turns to you and takes your hand. “Hi, hello, Lex, it is a pleasure to meet you.”  
You give him a small smile and squeeze his hand. “You look absolutely beautiful in such finery, especially for someone reporting from the Daily Planet!” You can’t help but stare at the ground, hoping Bruce isn’t noticing what he just said ,hoping Lex would go away. Lex did just interrupt a very important conversation and that interruption not only annoyed Bruce but it annoyed you as well.

“What do you want Lex?” Bruce asks, looking more annoyed than before and you wonder what kind of history these two have. Bruce is obviously much older than Lex but they still act like they know each other. Of course, that’s not too surprising since they both have billions of dollars.

“Can’t I come and talk to my guests, Brucie?” Lex looks unfazed from Bruce’s hostile tone and stance. “I’m just coming to say hi and mingle a little.”

Bruce looks to you again and you are a little startled to have Bruce’s full attention once more. “I think we’re done with this interview.” He gives you a small smile before walking away. If you are reading him right, however, he kind of looks sad and as if he doesn’t actually want to be here at this party.

Lex leans into him. “Is it just me or has he become a lot more gloomy? Are you into dark gloomy men Y/N?”

You stare, appalled at his sudden accusation.

“With all due respect sir, he is an interesting character…” You catch Bruce standing with a glass in his hand.

Lex chuckles.“I did notice the way you looked at him, why not get to know him further, for journalistic purposes perhaps?”

You stop him right there, watching Bruce stand alone to the side of the room. “I’m sorry Mr. Luthor, I… I have to go.” You hurry away and approach Bruce. “Mr. Wayne!”

Bruce turns to you and smiles as soon as he sees you approach him. “ Y/N, I thought our interview was over.”

“I actually have more questions… that I wanted to ask,” You say dumbly. 

“Apparently I’ve been living under a rock this whole time because I didn’t even know you before now and that is practically blasphemous in journalism according to another guy I met out on that red carpet.”  
Bruce continues to stare at you but there’s finally a little quirk of his lips at the corners. 

“So I just wanted you to know that…” you take a deep breath. “It’s been a pleasure meeting you.”  
There’s a full smile on Bruce’s face now from your rambling and it causes you to blush. Needing to say something to cover up your embarrassment, you also interject, “I’m sorry about the bad first impression too.”

Bruce doesn’t stop smiling in amusement. “Are you always this cute?”

The blush on your cheeks deepens. “Excuse me?”

“Thank you for the kind words Y/N. I actually think you’re the first reporter to even give them,” Bruce says.

You only place your hands in your dress pockets, urgently feeling the need to do something with your hands. Bruce just continues to look at you very intently. 

“Really, no one else has ever said anything nice?” 

Bruce shakes his head solemnly. 

“Well that’s just… wrong.”

Bruce shrugs. “It’s just the way it is. When you’re as rich and famous as I am, no one cares about how you feel.”

“I care,” you blurt before thinking better of it.

You can’t help but blush again and Bruce chuckles. “Yes, I can see that.” 

Silence falls between both of you and you both just stare into each other’s eyes. 

Soon, Bruce clears his throat. “Did you have other questions?”

“Oh,” you exclaim. “I did, um…” you’re feeling flustered from just staring at Bruce. “I…”

Bruce scratches the back of his neck and chuckles again. “What do you say; you and I get out of here to someplace quieter? That way you can focus more on your questions and ask them in a more… quiet and private setting.”

You can’t help but huff a laugh. “I almost thought you were going to proposition me sex.” At that, one of Bruce’s eyebrows raises. “Sure, I would be glad to get out of here, no offense.”

Bruce shrugs. “It’s not my party first off…” He trails off and you don’t prompt him for more.

“Come, follow me.”

You both leave the building through a back door so no one notices. Bruce then has the valet retrieve his car and as soon as he returns with it, motions for you to get into the passenger side seat. Bruce drives to a small glass house hidden away from plain sight. "Is this a fancy hotel or something?” 

Bruce gives you a look. “Wow, I guess you really don’t know me.”

“Uh,” you jog in your heels a little to catch up to him. 

Bruce surprises you by letting out a small laugh. “I own this place Y/N.” When you reach their destination, you see that it is a hotel building. Bruce gets out and so do you, once again following Bruce. In the elevator, Bruce pulls out a card key, slips it into the slot, and then presses the number to what you can only assume is his penthouse. Why Bruce is be bringing you here, you have no idea He swings open the door and says, “Welcome to my private sanctuary.” You step into a paradise of oak flooring and marble countertop with sleek black cupboards and presses. A black couch stands to greet the glorious lakeside view outside the large clear windows. “Wow,” you gasp as you step in to admire every single detail. “I’m glad you like it.Not too bad for a billionair, eh?” Bruce leans a little closer and you blush.

“You’re not going to live that down through this whole thing are you?”

“Maybe,” he smirks.

Bruce shucks his suit jacket off, draping it over the back of the couch, but keeps the vest on that was underneath. “Please, sit.” He gestures to the couch and you comply. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

“ Uh, maybe a glass of water?,” you ask, taking off your coat while looking at the man. Bruce’s hands are in his slack’s pockets and he looks contemplative. 

He grabs a large glass of water and pours a generous amount for you, while grabbing a glass for himself.

 

Propping himself down comfortably on the couch, Bruce gets back down to business. “Now, Y/N, what other questions did you have for me?”

“Oh,” you almost choke before swallowing. “I’m sorry, you asked about the other questions.Right… um….” 

You actually didn’t have any more questions for Bruce. You just made that excuse up in order to continue talking to the man. You’re not even really sure why he agreed to being you here in the first place. “Uh…” A blush forms on your cheeks as you quickly scoot down to sit on his couch.

Bruce is smiling again with unconcealed amusement. He chuckles once more. “You’re so cute.” your blush deepens. “And you blush a lot.”

“M-Mr. Wayne I… does the press know how you lure young reporters to bed?” Oh dear lord, why did you just ask such an offensive question?

Bruce seems unfazed by it, however. He twists over to you to answer. “My answer depends on whether or not you’re going to put it in the paper.”

You cross your fingers and show Bruce. “Just between us, I promise.”

“They know about it partially,” he says. “They know I flirt with anyone but they think that’s the extent of it.”

“So then you like luring in anyone to bed?” You ask, your curiosity making you braver.

“Not anyone actually,” Bruce admits. “I only go for the ones who interest me.”  
You nod in understanding. Bruce leans over towards you and says silkily, “Tell me, Y/N, do you like this temptation?”

You can’t help but nod and swallow another gulp of your wine. “I like your honesty.” Bruce nods, satisfied. 

Eyeing him suspiciously, you dare to ask. “Are you hitting on me?” you ask playfully.

Bruce chuckles as he gets in behind the wheel. “Maybe.” 

Bruce then approaches you and suddenly leans down, coming in slowly and pressing your lips together, soft and light, hands by your side. When he pulls back, he straightens and you look at him stunned. “What… what was that for?”

“Do you not want to?” Bruce asks.

“That’s… that’s a bit presumptuous, don’t you think?” You say.

Bruce smirks wryly. “Well?”

You swallow hard and looks at Bruce. It is definitely tempting. “I don’t… I don’t know, I mean… I…”

Bruce’s smile widens. He’s standing in front of you and you have to bend your neck to look at him. “Y/N, I’m going to kiss you again and you have two options.” 

You open your mouth to say something but Bruce trudges on. “You can either kiss me back and we’ll have sex or you can pull away and leave.”

You chuckle nervously. “So you are propositioning me sex.”

Bruce doesn’t say anything and instead leans down, hands on the bed, and kisses you on the mouth. 

You suck in a breath that leaves your mouth open for Bruce to dip his tongue in. Your eyes fall half lidded at the kiss and then fully close as you begin to kiss Bruce back, bringing a hand up to the back of Bruce’s neck. At your touch, something in Bruce seems to snap because he’s now touching your back and trying to pull down the zip to your dress as fast as possible. You move your hands to do the same, the kiss becoming sloppy at your divided attention.

Bruce manages to remove you out of your tight dress before you can of his and he pulls you up and off the couch by the shoulders. This is moving very fast for you and although it’s not the first time you have ever had sex or fast sex, this feels different somehow. It almost feels like Bruce is trying to pour something into it, like some kind of need or desperation that has nothing to do with sex and pleasure. 

“Bedroom,” Bruce whispers and you allow Bruce to pull you along until you reach the designated room. Bruce pushes you down onto the bed and climbs on top of you. 

You squirm under him as Bruce as you lay there semi naked in just your underwear. Thank god you wore your best matching set. 

Looking up at Bruce now, it certainly looks like this is what Bruce is going to do. Though you have to admit, you would have loved to have been able to see how Bruce feels around you. Your eyes shift down to Bruce’s covered crotch and he sees the strain of the fabric. Yeah, you’ll probably enjoy how Bruce feels in you as well.

Bruce pulls down your underwear, slowly but surely. You feel prickles on your skin as you reach up to start taking off Bruce’s own pants but Bruce swats your hands away. “No, I’ll do it.”

Okay, so he likes to be in control. You can work with that. You watch as Bruce pulls his pants off, adding the clothing article to yours on the floor. Bruce smiles wryly again and straddles his thighs. He rolls his hips as the fabric of his underwear causing sweet friction. You groan but Bruce makes no sound. Instead the man leans forward and grips your shoulders for purchase, rolling his hips again. 

You pant, “You going to fuck me?”

Bruce doesn’t say anything, stopping all movement in order to stare at him. For a minute you wonders if he was surprised by your swearing but Bruce can’t possibly know that normally you don’t swear. At least, you don’t outside of situations like this. Soon, Bruce’s mouth forms into a smirk and he leans back, hooking his fingers behind your padded bra. He unhooks it with force nd throws the bra away as if it never should have been there in the first place, and then without hesitation removes his own shirt. And oh lord, Bruce is glorious.

You lick your lips and Bruce leans down again to kiss you, licking into his mouth. You didn’t think you’d ever kissed someone this good with this mouth before. 

At least you can’t remember making out with anyone this skilled in the art of kissing and you have a pretty good memory. “God, you’re beautiful,” Bruce murmurs against your lips and you pull him by the back of the neck into another tongue filled kiss.

You hum against him and pull away finally. “So are you.”

Bruce chuckles again as you wiggle some more, trying to give Bruce the hint to move this along. 

“Hmm, anxious are we?” Bruce chuckles again. “But you see Ms L/N -” 

“Keep calling me Y/N,” You say, interrupting him. 

Bruce raises an eyebrow.

“You said my name before and I think it’ll be a little awkward saying Ms L/N and Mr. Wayne the whole time.” 

Bruce stares at you again, looking extremely complexed. He doesn’t move, he doesn’t say something, he doesn’t do anything. He scrutinizes you and you try to not fidget under the gaze. “I guess… only if you want to,” you add after the silence becomes unbearable.

The grin that suddenly appears on Bruce’s face is completely mischievous. “But you see Y/N,” Bruce continues. “I think you’re going to be pleasantly surprised.”

You just lie there watching him as your jaw drops as Bruce groans. Bruce’s face scrunching up. He then cracks an eye open. He’s panting and a sheen of sweat is starting to shine on his skin. “Are you sure you want this?”

You aren’t sure what you want anymore. You just want all of Bruce. “No, I want this,” you settle on.

“Good.” Bruce says before leaning down against your neck.

All thought goes flying out of you head when you feel a desire take over.

“Oh, gosh!” you arch slightly and have to remind yourself not to thrust in fear of hurting Bruce. 

You look down and watch as he thrusts harder and harder. It’s the hottest thing you have ever seen. There’s a slight flush tinting Bruce’s flesh and you are just now realising you are seeing a side to Bruce that you believe no one has probably never see.

Bruce reaches back and grabs a hold of you, staring down at your matted wild hair. Then, before you know it, he’s sinking deeper and deeper.

You have to grit your teeth with a hiss at the feeling and Bruce moans. Bruce sinks all the way down, his own jaw clenched.

The entire process is effortless and slow. No building pressure or hurried anticipation of what’s to come. Just pleasure, simple, unadulterated pleasure.

Bruce suddenly places both hands on your chest. You rub along Bruce’s side, along his ribs and down to his hips, trying to ease and relax his tautness.

Bruce huffs at his words and opens his eyes but keeps them half lidded. You can see Bruce trying to get his breathing under control as the man stares at you. You come to another conclusion; Bruce likes to stare and analyze people, scrutinize them to the point of awkwardness and uneasiness. Suddenly, Bruce leans in so close his lips are against your ear. 

He kisses and licks it and then murmurs something that you can’t make out. Then Bruce is straightening out and beginning to move. 

As Bruce continues to move, the sensation become more and more intense and though you want to continue to look into Bruce’s eyes, you can’t keep your eyes open any longer as the enegeey seeps from you. You shut your eyes and throw your head back, moan and shudder as Bruce speeds the pace up. Bruce moans too and you want to see him, you want to see him desperately, so you decide to cheat and have a little peak.

Bruce is a picture of ecstasy. His eyes are shut with his own head thrown back in pleasure, one hand still on your chest as the other strokes your locks of hair.

The two of you only last a few minutes more before Bruce is tensing up again and suddenly Bruce collapses on top of you, sweaty and panting hard. 

Once you’ve both catch your breath, Bruce sits up and reaches for a drink at the bedside table.

Now you hesitate. Should you stay or should you go? Are you allowed to stay? Does Bruce want you to stay? As if answering your thoughts, Bruce pats the bed and says, “You might as well stay as it’s so late .” 

You nod and crawl under the covers just like Bruce. Bruce is on his back and staring up at the ceiling. You copy his position. You both stay that way for a long time, just lying in the silence, and you are almost drifting to sleep when Bruce starts to talk. “You know, I wasn’t even considering attending that gala, but I’m glad I did, because of you.”

“I should say the same about you…” You reply and Bruce turns his head to look at you. 

Bruce turns towards you and rubs your face. He leans down and places a quick, chaste kiss to your lips. Bruce kisses your cheek and lies back down, this time with his arm slung over beside you. “Let’s get some sleep. I’m tired.”

You kiss his forehead and nuzzles your nose into his hair. “Okay.”

You soon fall asleep with some sort of adrenaline trapped in your chest as the sensation of the night fills you the core. When you awake, however, the sheets are empty and there is a single note left on the pillow. It tells you the misfortune Bruce had to leave early due to an offixe meeting. Though the note doesn’t say it, you just have a gut feeling that this will never happen again between the two of you ever again.

As you set the note back down, you notice something scrawled on the back. You flip the paper over and read it. What is written makes you smile wide, wider than you could ever imagine. By the time you get up to call a taxi to pick you up, you already have the digits to Bruce’s phone number memorized along with the words “call me” that were written next to the number, rattling in your head. Maybe there is more to this man than it seems.


End file.
